requiem_of_shinobifandomcom-20200214-history
Hyuuga
The Hyuuga Clan''' is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things. Members of this clan also possess the unique ability to expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. Overview The Hyuuga are considered to be one of, if not currently, the most powerful clan in Konohagakure. Their fame and prowess stretch far and wide, leading others to both praise and covet their abilities. The clan is separated into two parts: the main house and the branch house, a system that protects the secrets of the Byakugan from outsiders. The main house runs the family while the branch house protects it. The members of the branch house are branded with a cursed seal upon the third birthday of the heir to the main house. This seal gives the main house members absolute control over the branch members because they can destroy the branch members' brain cells with a simple hand seal, or cause them great pain to punish them. This seal also makes sure the secret of the Hyūga's Byakugan is safe because it seals the Byakugan after the wearer of the seal dies. Perks '''Hyuuga Specialist * This character is a trained member of the Hyuuga Clan. They have realized the potential and skill of their clan, and excel at their clan's techniques. ** Note: This character has gained access to the to the Hyuuga Clan tree. User can utilize the Byakugan. Byakugan costs E+ Chakra per turn active. Hyuuga: Gentle Fist Style * This user has learned a form of hand-to-hand combat used by members of the Hyuuga clan. It inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. To do this, the user surgically injects a certain amount of their own chakra into the opponent's chakra pathway system, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the chakra circulatory system. ** Note: This users melee attack damage is based on control instead of strength. Hyuuga: Agile I * This character has honed their body to better suit the swift finger strikes of the Gentle Fist Style. As a result, they’ve become far more proficient when performing the more dexterous techniques. Can perform 32 trigram strikes in a single turn when utilizing the technique. Hyuuga: Agile II * This character has honed their body to better suit the swift finger strikes of the Gentle Fist Style. As a result, they’ve become far more proficient when performing the more dexterous techniques. Can perform 64 trigram strikes in a single turn when utilizing the technique. Hyuuga: Agile III * (Ultimate) This character has honed their body to better suit the swift finger strikes of the Gentle Fist Style. As a result, they’ve become far more proficient when performing the more dexterous techniques. Can perform 128 trigram strikes in a single turn when utilizing the technique. Hyuuga: Precision * The Hyuuga has synergized with their use of Byakugan to land incredibly precise attacks. At the cost of agility, the user can increase the damage to target's chakra reserves done by Jyuuken. ** Note: Upon activation the user trades -1 step of agility for an equal ratio of +1 step control for two turns. Can not stack or be used with trigram techniques. This drains no Chakra on usage and may be re-activated with a one turn delay between the duration. Max of two steps can be traded. Hyuuga: Ocular Mastery * This character has managed to gain mastery of their doujutsu. Their Byakugan no longer drains them during combat. ** Note: User gains +1 step to reflex while Byakugan is active. User can not have Byakugan on all the time outside of combat. Hyuuga: Heavenly Protection * This character has honed their body to better suit the defensive might of the techniques within the Gentle Fist Style. As a result, they can extend not only the duration of their Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation technique but they can also expand it to cover a wider range. ** Note: Can extend the duration of the Rotation technique by +1 extra turn for a C Rank drain to sustain. Their Palm Rotation technique defense is raised by 1 grade (breaks cap) and its area of effect increases by 1 tile (3x3 to 5x5). Hyuuga: Telescope * This character has become proficient enough with the byakugan to project their sights in a target location and scan areas far beyond the reach of ordinary eyes. This character is an extraordinarily effective scouting shinobi, leagues above the untrained Byakugan. ** Note: Their sights can extend to the equivalent of 60 tiles in any direction bar their rear when focusing. GM Help when utilizing this perk. Can only be used 3 times every OOC day. Hyuuga: Panoramic Natural * {Ultimate} This character has trained their mind to make sense of all the several stimuli in their three hundred and sixty degree vision. They can process several attacks coming from several different angles, making it easier for them to react to multiple stimuli within their range of awareness. ** Note: Their byakugan immediate vision extends to 7 tiles. While active, the user gains a +1 Grade bonus to Reactive Agility (only used for defense). Byakugan MUST be activated to work.